Curosity
by 2theMoonlightSonata
Summary: To have Curiosity you must have courage. To have Courage you must have Curiosity. Asura has found this fact to be true and is willing to experiment these new powers of his on a certain meister... AsuraxMaka , rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

This was a drabble I thought up one night, but I'm continuing it into a story. Please be patient with future updates, I have 3 AP's and college apps so I might not get time to constantly write like I would love to do. T.T

Anyway, Asura is a curious man, even if what he finds curious frightens him.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trapped. Trapped like a fly in a spiders nest...<p>

He had kidnapped her from the safety of her own bed without even waking her. How is that even possible? He and carried her thousands of miles to an unknown location in an ancient temple...and SHE STILL HADN'T WOKEN UP? She definitely had some deep sleeping issues.

But all of that didn't mater now. All that mattered now was trying not to scream. He scared her without a doubt; this man whom had kidnapped her. The three eyes on his face scared her , even more then any imagination of death, just from what they symbolized.

Insanity may have rule over everyone else in the world, but she could not be affected. Still, he was powerful, and without a doubt, he could break her easily, which were the thoughts that were most terrifying to her. Pain, pain, pain.

Yet, so far, he hadn't laid a single harmful hand on her precious body. Instead, he had treated her comfortably. Letting her use his own, but extremely historic at that, bed to sleep kindly while he waited patiently for her to awake. Now that she was, however, her once peaceful dreams and unconsciousness had fully worn off and were replaced with a dreadful feeling of fear. Why had he brought her here?

She reached for the covers, that had once been preventing his wandering eyes from wandering too far over her skimpy sleep wear, to cover herself up once again. He was so close to her, sitting a mere foot or so away form her on the luxurious bed he owned. She glared at him maliciously, never trusting him. Not even for a second.

He noticed her expression and looked curiously back.

'What is that look for?' She asked in her head.

Suddenly his face was closer, too close for her personal comfort zone. Her face reddened as she tried to scoot backwards before she noticed his scarves. She was automatically halted. They were hovering closely to her back, as if ready to catch her if she fell, or surge her forward into his awaiting mouth, only to devour her soul. He approached again, growing ever closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, waiting for her existence to cease.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I will not harm you." A deep voice calmly vibrated.

... 'What?' …

Her eyes peeked out form behind her eyelids as she looked up to see two perfectly red eyes staring into her face intently; simply fascinated.

"You're so close to me..." She stated dumbly.

"I know." He said back.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be."

...Well, I guess you can't argue with facts.

"Why did you kidnap me? Where am I?"

"I took what is mine, I did not 'kidnap' you. You're soul is very close to mine, but in an opposite way... if that makes sense. I am simply curious." He explained casually. "..and i'm not telling you where you are." He still looked curiously at her.

"P-please don't stare... and that didn't make sense." She blushed, avoiding eye contact. She still didn't know why the blood was persisting to rush to her cheeks.

"Does staring make you uncomfortable?" He asked, a slight tone of amusement tinkling in his voice. Now only inches from her face, he raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it gently with one finger, relishing in it's soft feeling. His eyes were focused on her one spot of skin, watching his finger drag itself down her cheek. She looked at him oddly, not knowing for certain why he was acting this way.

"I've never touched another person..." He explained his reasonings to her, letting her know how he felt. She seemed to be the only one he wasn't afraid to touch now.

She gasped at his boldness...but also at his sweetness. She had never heard him use that soft tone of voice she had just heard.

A while ago he had started to grow curious in the ways of courage. This sudden surge of new strength had in turn caused him to become painfully curious about this young meister . He had never known what touch was- besides painful ones. But, he had grown bold and wanted to experiment with the two things he had grown curious about. He had found...they were both rather addicting. Growing bolder still, he now cupped her cheek, drawing it upwards. _Touching_ was addicting. _She_ was addicting.

Fear dragging itself along her spine, she shivered noticeably, making him jump. He snapped his arm back out of surprise.

"Sorry..." She trailed, relaxing slightly now that his touches had retreated for now...She felt strange when he touched her...

"It's okay." He said. Slowly he made his way back to her, but now he was touching her hand, resting his palm over the back of her hand. Maka blushed harder and pulled away. Her heart was fluttering and her face was tomato red.

Asura stared happily before mumbling "cute..." under his breath.

He surged forward again, grasping her hand fully now, intertwining their fingers in a lover's embrace. Maka's eyes lit up in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, pulling at her hand, trying to escape his grip. He was having none of that; he was simply too strong. Instead, he pulled her hand closer and rested his cheek upon the back of her hand. He was simply experimenting, but he was loving her reactions. Simply addicting.

He moved his lips forward, pressing them to her hand in a chaste kiss. He could see a considerably more noticeable shade of red creep into her features. He smirked and kissed the inside of her wrist next, watching her reactions intently. She flinched and closed her eyes.

He trailed experimental kisses up her arm, onto her shoulder and even made it so far as her neck. He had stopped there however. Maka was impossibly embarrassed, closing her eyes and looking away purposefully. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Why was he doing this? Why was he being so gentle...so loving... He simply couldn't be able to feel love or affection...could he?

Her thoughts scared her...what if he did like her? What if she was going to remain here forever. Whatifwhatifwhatifwhatif.

The madness was pushing itself into her head, making it hurt.

Asura noticed her nerves build and the blush fade from her cheeks, turning into a frightening paleness. He pulled away from her suddenly.

Her paling cheeks and noticeable fear of him had crushed his new courage. He had to retreat quickly, or things would turn bad.

He pulled his feet into his chest and sat silently next to her, not touching her, not speaking to her, not making one single noise. As soon as he did this, Maka grew even more wary, but she was shocked overall. What was he doing now?

"Hey...A-asura... what's wrong?"

He mumbled something softly, his voice muffled by his arms.

"What was that?" She asked again, scooting closer and leaning near him to hear it better.

"...You're addicting..." He said quietly. "Stay away..." And with that, he jerked his body up , wrapped his scarves around his face, and exited the room, all in a blink of an eye. A significant 'clunk' of a large lock being bolted could be heard, and after that, silence.

Maka was left to her own confused thoughts. Questions of his intentions with her ran circles around in her mind. Whatifwhatifwhatif.

However, even if his intentions could never be figured out, Maka knew one thing was certain.

She was going to be here a while.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it so far! It will hopefully get more interesting!<p>

Review/Message me about what you think! I am open to suggestions! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this is actually pretty popular! Im glad everyone is liking it!

Thank you for all of your reviews everyone! They are so appreciated!

I forgot the disclaimer but i'm pretty sure it's obvious that I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Maka was right, she was there alone for a long time. At some point in the time she had sat alone she had heard a loud crashing in the other room, like there was battle. She was excited because she thought that her friends had found her and had come to save her, but when no one appeared in the door way after the crashing had ceased, she realized that they hadn't.<p>

Soon enough being alone and bored wore her down, and she grew tired. She had been watching the door anxiously for a while now, afraid that he might come barging in and killing her, but it never happened. As she kept her gaze on the door however, her eyelids were giving way to her drowsiness. Soon, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Asura threw pillar after pillar down to the floor of this ancient temple as a way to vent out his frustration. He had a taste of courage, he tasted it's addicting allure. He wanted more of it, but now he could not summon it. He had calmed down as he grew tired and hovered down to the floor of the ancient temple and sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.<p>

What had allowed him to have so much courage? He did not feel any differently then he had for any other day of his life, so it could not have been merely his own willingness to become courageous. He thought of retracing his steps, as if he had lost the keys to his house.

'I thought of a wicked way to get some leverage over that damned Shinigami first, with the help of Arachne. Could it have been Arachne?...No, shes just as cowardly as me...running and hiding from Shinigami until I was reborn... Okay, then I went to Shibusen City and found the girl to kidnap her...'

"...wait..." He mumbled, his eyes snapping open in realization. "She had done it." Yes, she had to have been the one to do it. She herself has stood up to me with her courage more then once. It must be contagious. His thought process led him deeper into his realization.

"I need to make her mine then." He whispered with a determined state of mind. He swiftly got up and scurried over to his bedroom, where she was trapped. He stood at the door for a while, listening intently into the room. He heard deep, slow breaths being taken and determined that she had fallen asleep. It had been 3 hours since he stormed out.

As quietly as humanly possible, he lifted the large barricade-like-lock from his door and opened it slowly, revealing the dark room to him. He was able to see in the dark just fine thanks to his third eye. Maka was laying on his bed, curled into a small ball. He could see her chest rising and falling slowly and rhythmically. As he approached the bed slowly, he could actually feel his courage build, making his assumptions correct.

He arrived at the foot of the bed and crawled in, laying himself in front of Maka. He stared at her intently; looking for any sign of what caused her courageousness to be so contagious. Then, she groaned softly in her sleep, her eyes pinching shut fiercely. Asura panicked slightly, but realized that she was dreaming.

She was shaking now, and hot tears were coming down her cheeks. Her groaning had never stopped either. Asura was taken aback. Having nightmares means she is afraid of things...so she was not immune to fear in the slightest, but she had stood up to him before despite or her fear, making courage more powerful than fear. He wanted it badly now.

Asura scooted closer to Maka and embraced her lightly. Even while she was asleep her automatic reaction was to snake her arms around the trunk of his body as well. If he was going to make Maka his, and all of her powers along with her, he would have to show her affection, which was something he was not too familiar with.

She had stopped crying now, and had even started to wake up. Asura noticed this and built up all of the courage he could muster so he could stay in that spot. He feigned sleep to make this seem more natural.

She slowly opened her eyes, as she became aware that there was someone in the room with her. Along with a strange scent of dust and a smell of old age. All she could see in front of her was a strange pale color...she gasped in realization, but made no move.

'Wh-why-why am I with Asura? When...When did we-?' She searched her memories intently; she could find no memories of him getting into bed with her, let alone coming into the room.

"Is something wrong?" She heard him say, his chest making a deep rumbling sound with his voice.

"AH- uhm...i-i don't remember how we got like this..." She explained.

"I could hear you groaning from outside, and when I came to check on you you seemed to have been having a nightmare, so I did his to calm you down..." He explained casually. She nodded in understanding and remained where she was.

Maka couldn't lie; this was kind of nice. She had never been close with anyone like this before. Not ever her papa or Soul. She closed her eyes again and breathed in his slightly musty scent. It reminded her of old library books. 'must be the bandages.'

Asura's hand had somehow or another started to stroke Maka's hair of it's own will. He had never shown this much affection before. It was coming so naturally now, touching her, relaxing into her. He determined that the courage she gave off must have a side-affect.

As time wore on, he heard small snores coming from within his arms. She had fully fallen asleep again, only she had done it in his arms again. He was amazed as he thought her courage had somehow allowed her to place trust in him. He smirked as his deviousness kicked in; you should never trut someone fully after all.

He was almost positive that she had never been kissed before, so he had decided to steal her first kiss as a test to his new courage. He looked down into his arms at her sleeping form and released her, setting her body gently down onto the bed. He retreated a hair before leaning slowly in, growing closer to her small mouth. He paused before pressing his lips to hers, noticing how soft they were. He remained there for a little bit, relishing in it's feeling, before unwillingly separating himself from her.

After his mischief was complete, he crept slowly off of the bed again and slowly padde dhis feet back towards the door. He took one last look over his shoulder at Maka's sleeping form. She turned over as he looked over and a slightly louder snore could be heard.

He smirked and left the room, lifting the lock quietly before gently letting it rest in it's place again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Time for bed! Review or msg! Either oneee! Have fun guys!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Whoooot imma keep it rollin'! Enjoyyy!

* * *

><p>Quite some time had passed while Maka was asleep, nearly 8 hours. Suddenly a soft melody could be heard through the door or Asura''s bedroom. She awoke slowly, at the same pace as the gentle melody. It was sad, nearly heart-breaking, soft and slow. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and crawled to edge of the bed. There was a small window at the tippy-top of the wall, close to the ceiling, where the morning's light could be seen.<p>

That's when he came in, carrying a record player. Where he got it, she could never guess, but he had it alright.

He set it down next to the bed on the floor and walked back to close the door. Now hearing the full sadness of the music she felt a soft cord in her heart resonate with it. It reminded her of her friends whom she might never see again if it was Asura's will. He had her trapped here, with nowhere to run and no idea where her location even was.

As Maka was listening to the sad tune he had always loved, he settle don the bed next to her. He had a plan to win her over, even if it took a while.

"Sad, isn't it?" He said quietly, looking thoughtfully down to the floor. His eyes were full of nostalgia.

"Yes..." She replied half-heartedly. She glanced Asuras way because of his peculiar behavior. He looked...lonely.

"This is one of my favorite melodies. No words...just... melodies." The music had become even slower, the piano playing softening, nearing the end of it's tune. His voice seemed to have flown with it perfectly at that moment, slow and sad.

Honestly she would never have thought of saying this ever, but Maka felt kind of bad for the Kishin. Always fearing, always alone. He never had anyone around him, for that was too dangerous for his health as well as their own safety. She could understand what his loneliness felt like, she felt it after her mother had left her father. After she left she hardly saw anything of the man she called 'papa' for weeks, mere glances and 'hello's' and 'goodbyes' were all she received. Oh, she understood his loneliness.

She hadn't noticed, but Maka had begun to cry. She hated feeling loneliness, so she often turned a cold shoulder to it, but this song was just so sad and slow...it just hit her heart a little too close to home.

Asura became obviously aware that the young meister had begun to cry. His plan was working; he shuffled closer to her and tentatively reached an arm around her back and draped it over her shoulders. Without a second's hesitation Maka buried her face in the strange man's chest, bawling like a baby.

He soothed circles into her back, waiting patiently until she was done. She had soon stopped and only sniffles could be heard. She was incredibly embarrassed; she had just cried into a stranger's chest, let alone he was the kishin!

"So-sorry.." She hiccuped, wiping her eyes and pulling away. Asura gripped her into the hug tighter, not letting her go.

"It's alright, I understand how it feels... this song is very touching." He soothed her, "Have you ever felt this way before?" He questioned, referring to loneliness.

"Yes...oh, yes." She whispered. Her nerves had relaxed as soon as he had started talking. It was comforting to hear his low voice vibrating within his chest.

"I have as well...for a long time... as you could imagine. Having you around for the night has been very comforting, though, I must say." Maka blushed furiously. Such sweet words... but did he actually mean them?

As if reading her mind, he simply added, "I mean it. And now that you're here as my 'guest' you can rely on me too to keep you company and to keep loneliness at bay. I'm here for you." He let her go lightly and looked at the young girl.

Maka's image was reflected back at her like a mirror on his ember-red eyes. They were hypnotizing, drawing her in. They made her feel more comfortable, allowing her to relax completely.

Asura had her within his reach. Allowing her to connect to him through loneliness was a smart idea. However, almost all of it was true, he had enjoyed her company off and on through the night, even if it was unintentional.

Asura leaned in, brushing his lips softly on her cheek. She gasped in surprise, as she was snapped out of her trance. Maka definitely had an effect on his courage, for he could never have done this merely on his own. That was what he was driving on right now.

He hesitated for a second before moving in for the final touch. Softly running a hand through one of her pigtails, he laid a gentle kiss onto her lips. Only a small peck. After withdrawing from her lips he was blind-sided by absolute cute-ness. Maka had a furious blush on her face, but she had remained where she was during the kiss, frozen out of shock. She suddenly snapped out of it as she became aware of Asura's staring and quickly looked away.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She pouted like a two year old at him for laughing at her amusingly. That was when her stomach growled loudly. She had forgotten that she hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hours.

After a moment of silence, Asura got up and grabbed onto Maka's wrist, motioning her towards the door. She followed obediently, trailing behind him with his hand around her wrist as he navigated the broken temple expertly. They soon arrived to two large double doors, both wooden with brass hinges on them.

He smiled and opened them widely. A large kitchen was revealed before her. Although it was extremely archaic, with its beaten wooden countertops, a pot-belly stove, and a few pots and pans here and there, it was beautiful.

"Welcome to the kitchen." He smlied.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it is not a matter of time, but rather a matter of inspiration! I hope this will become easier!

"Welcome to the kitchen." Asura smiled. She could not help but stare at the immense size of the place. But something was bothering her.

"Wait, so _you_ actually _cook_ in here?" Maka asked curiously; though she did eye the thick layer of dust covering the countertops.

He blinked once or twice before apathetically replying: "I used to dabble in cooking before, but no, I usually don't eat the way you do. I eat souls mostly."

She paled, half expecting that answer, and backed away slightly to keep a safe distance between them.

Asura noticed her withdrawal almost immediately. He understood that he had accidentally scared her and quickly added: "But I really am in the mood for some real food, not souls." He smiled warmly at her, carefully choosing his expressions. She brightened up immediately, obviously excited that she could be useful.

"Oh! Well, what do you have in here?" She asked, rushing past him giddily. She opened up a few cabinets and took a peek at what was inside.

"Flour, some sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, baking soda...some pasta...and everything else is past expiration..." She quickly ran to the freezer box that was there. "Butter, milk and a few eggs...but they don't look like they were too old, safe to eat..." She trailed, thinking of what she could concoct with this mish-mash of ingredients.

Asura could only smile amusingly as she energetically found a solution and started to gather flour, eggs, baking soda, milk and some salt she had found. He took a quiet seat on a stool that was near one of the countertops as she flew around the kitchen gathering her utensils. She placed flour, baking soda and salt into one bowl and mixed them together, then added the milk and eggs. She beat it thoroughly until it was smooth and creamy looking. Then came the finishing touch of butter. Even as batter, the pancake mix hit Asura's nose strongly. It _had_ been a while since he actually ate something besides a human's soul...

As she quickly ran the batter over to the stove, his eyes followed her, enjoying her energetic personality a little too much. She heated up the stove and placed a pan over it, letting it melt some leftover butter she had placed into it.

She hummed as she waited patiently, swaying gently side to side. Asura could only watch her hips as they glided back and forth beneath her short skirt.

She had now begun to pour the batter into small circles in the pan when Asura had gotten up silently behind her. He walked carefully behind her so she did not know he was there. And without any warning he wrapped his long, slender arms around the waist. She jumped and squeaked in surprise, but did not knock over the pan which held their breakfast.

"AH!" she yelped. She had a small blush forming in her cheeks. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Nothing, watching you make breakfast. It smells good.." He complimented as he eyed the batter. He dipped his finger into it and licked it off, noticing its sweet flavor. "Tastes okay too."

She got an angry look on her face; 'okay? Just okay?'

"But, you know..." He said as he dipped his finger back into the batter and lifted a good amount up and back to Maka's face. He slowly smeared it onto her cheek and mouth. "It would taste better like this..."

He then did what Maka would usually never be able to handle...he licked her cheek, tasting the sweet batter along with the salty flavor of her skin. He smirked and moved closer to her lips, tasting the batter there as well. She was turning bright red now; her reactions were only driving him on, pushing his courage further.

When he finally had tasted her lips again, he ran his hands down her sides; she shivered in unintentional delight at his touch.

Asura flipped Maka around so he was facing her and walked her back into the countertop, careful not to let her too near the hot frying pan on the active stove. He reluctantly separated his lips from hers and dipped his finger back into the batter.

Yes, he felt it. Her courage was coursing through him, empowering him to indulge in his wants for once without the barrier of fear he always felt. He wanted her, no, he needed her. Her and her courage.

He touched his batter-covered finger to Maka's lips, asking for entrance. She looked hesitant but eventually opened up, allowing him to glide his finger into her hot mouth. She finally tasted what he was talking about; just sweet and salty bliss. She hmmm'd and closed her eyes, indulging in the flavor.

'I should add just a tad more salt.' she noted in her head.

As soon as she had closed her eyes, Asura had begun to lean in again. He lowered his head to her neck and licked it softly, earning another surprised gasp. He grinned and kissed her neck seductively, nipping her shoulder a few times as well. He breath became slightly labored as he worked his torture onto her.

But, Maka had then noticed the smoke coming from the frying pan.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, shoving Asura aside. The pancake had burned and was melting into the frying pan. Afraid of it catching fire she picked it up with a oven mitt and ran it to the sink.

Asura stood where he was, watching her fret oven the frying pan, a look of disappointment and shock on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I don't update more...3 Aps along with a job... I might die XD but! Good news! Your getting some chapters over the turkey break! I promisee! So! Here is one of the few awaiting! Reviews are appreciated! Thank youuu!

* * *

><p>Asura, trying his best to be as gentlemanly as possible, helped Maka clean up the burnt pancakes and even helped her mix a new batch of batter. Maka began making the pancakes again, starting to hum by herself a second time. Asura grew wiser and resisted his urges to experiment with his courage this time. But he couldn't stop staring at her. He took in her features deeply for the first time, like how long and lean her legs were and how her ash blond hair glided and waved gracefully through the air as she swayed form side to side. But then a distant recollection surfaced in his mind. He remembered a certain feature of hers that was shielded from his view, and the names that came along with it.<p>

Maka kept flipping the pancakes and stacking them , happily, one by one on a large plate. She was excited to taste her pancakes and measure how much better they're going to taste with that extra salt in them. But her blissful thinking was interrupted when Asura projected the question that had been nagging him for a while.

"Why does your weapon call you tiny-tits all the time?" He asked bluntly with a glazed look of half-interest plastered on his face.

Maka obviously tensed up and turned her head around jaggedly to look at Asura. Her face was bright red and an obtuse look of embarrassment bloomed in her features. "H-how do you know that..?" She stuttered.

"Well, for a while I was watching you because I wanted to memorize your living habits so I could pick a time to kidnap you," He explained all to casually. Maka grew redder as she realized that he had been watching her, border line stalking her. " But ss I watched you I often saw the albino boy as well. And He would always call you that name."

"Oh." was all Maka could manage out. She took the liberty to whip back around to focus on her pancakes again. She felt that that way she could talk and not have him observe her chest as she explained this.

"W-well, you see..." She started, "Uhm..." She glanced back at Asura who was looking at her openly, he was waiting for her reply patiently. He almost looked like an innocent child awaiting the answer to the always mysterious question: where do babies come from? Or something like that.

"T-to a lot of guys my-my breasts could be considered miniscule compared to other women's, s-so Soul would always point it out to tease me and-" Maka felt two large hands wrap around her breasts and give them a slight squeeze. Her body went frigid.

"What's the problem? I think they're perfect." He whispered into Maka's ear. She nearly dropped her spatula right there and then, but she kept a firm grip, even after a ripple of pleasure was sent to bloom at the bottom of her stomach. Pretending that she was not effected, Maka continued to flip the pancakes and stack them on the plate. She thought Asura would pull away after getting not reaction, but she was proven wrong when he continued to massage her soft mounds.

Asura was enjoying the reactions he was getting out of this. He knew she felt the pleasure he was sending through her body all too clearly; her body had started to shake. Maka bit back a small moan, but it still resonated softly in her throat. Asura smirked and rubbed playfully at her breasts, teasing and massaging them thoroughly, coaxing more alluring sounds unwillingly from her.

Maka couldn't believe what she was experiencing. She was tiny-tits right? Nothing to grab? Then why did this feel so good? Her mind was clouding over and her strength was being zapped from her legs. She felt Asuras fingers begin to rub at her alert nipples eagerly.

That was all she could take. Maka braced onto the counter for support until Asura pulled away unexpectedly and supported her. Her chest was laying onto his as she gently

helped her over to her chair and retrieved the pancakes.

When Asura sat down and served himself a 3 layer stack of pancakes, Maka began to look at him curiously. I mean, who gropes someone then pulls away unexpectedly? "You became so weak because you have no food in you, so eat up." He explained as he noticed her staring.

"O-oh...thank you." She said, embarrassed at her physical condition. She couldn't handle a guy fondling her because she was weak from hunger. 'So Uncool.' She muttered in her head.

They both ate in silence for a while, making it seem a little awkward for Maka. Asura was completely fine with the silence for now, but on the inside he was yearning to hear those noises again. She was addicting in every way and he wanted more of his vice.

Maka was just about done with her stack of pancakes; she only had 4 more bite to go. But then, she felt a strange sensation. Something was sliding up her right leg, heading for her thighs. He head shut up and she looked at Asura next to her. He had a blank look on his face, but there was something different in his eyes, a sort of shimmering look, he almost looked mischievous. She realized that it was one of his scarves that was climbing rapidly up her leg.

"A-asur-" She was cut off by a scarf covering her mouth. "Shhh" He shushed her, getting up form his seat next to her. He walked behind her and gently pulled out her pigtails, one by one, and moved her hair to one of her shoulders. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and took in her vanilla scent. He placed a sensual kiss in that spot and hiked his scarf further up her thigh.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" He puffed into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Sup guys! I will be updating soon! Sorry to have you all waiting so long, but I had school and 3 APs so I was s-w-a-m-p-e-d! I appreciate you all being so eager for an update; It will come soon I promise! Hopefully ill post chapters later this week. See you all soon!  
>-2theMS<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY IM SORRY /sobs/ I've been so busy guys but i'm here to answer your calls! This might be the last chapter, but it'll be a long one I promise! **Warning** smut ahead!

"C-continue?" Maka stuttered as her body stilled completely.

"You don't want to?" He purred, "You seemed so eager before..." He kissed her neck once again and continued a trail to her shoulder and then rested his head there. When he stilled Maka had a small battle in her head; She knew having sex with Asura was wrong, it went against all of her previous moral codes. At the same time Maka knows she won't get caught and no one would know. Somehow, having a dirty secret made her heart flutter with excitement. She's always been a "good girl", a "goody-goody" and doing something bad gave her an odd thrill. She knew she was falling into a dark place already and it's only been 24 hours since she had awoken to Asura's presence.

Maka's thoughts were interrupted by Asura taking a gentle nip at her shoulder, making her flinch. "Well?" he questioned, his eyes strained sideways and trained on hers. Her heart fluttered and she had to close her eyes. The battle was over, she didn't have to think anymore; her mouth moved on it's own accord to reply: "We-we can continue." in a small whimper.

Asura smirked in triumph and held Maka close as he swooped her up into his arms bridal style and took off flying through the kitchen and hallways. Maka yelped out of surprise and clung to Asura's frame tightly, making Asura chuckle lightly. Asura made the usually long journey a quick one, and before Maka could really catch her breath, she had already been whisked into Asura's familiar bedroom.

He hovered over the bed before gently laying both of them onto the soft red sheets; His body weight pinning Maka down efficiently as he stole a kiss from the blushing girl. Maka realized that this was it, this was her chance to kick him off and run, deny him of her body and her soul. At this realization her body melted further, her body giving into the man above her. "A-Asura." She called. He flicked his eyes up to meet her gaze at the call of his name.

She didn't know what to say, she just called it out of an impulse, so she gathered up her courage to press her lips firmly to his again. He grinned into the kiss and deepened it, tilting his head to the side to seal their lips together. Maka made a small noise form the back of her throat as she felt her body begin ignite. Asura pressed his body further into her and took her hands into his before he pinned them beside her head. The kiss got much more heated and soon Maka felt Asura's tongue caress her lips. Gasping, Asura's tongue slipped inside and tasted all of Maka.

Moaning into the kiss, Maka's head started to swim; she couldn't tell what was up or what was down. All she knew is that all there was was Asura. Asura's hands crept under her shirt, cupping her bra-clad breasts. Maka gasped and broke the kiss, taking greedy breaths of air. Asura grinned, reaching around her back and unclasped her bra.

"A-asura what-?" she gasped, feeling her bra then shirt being ripped off.

"You know what I meant by continue...right?" He questioned, amusement apparent in his tone. Sure, she knew what he meant by continue, but she didn't know for sure if she was ready to go all of the way. Gosh, losing her virginity to the kishin- when had Asura seduced her so thoroughly?

Her inner ramble had been cut short by Asura running his tongue over her right nipple. Maka's head swam again as her heart race picked up a little. 'oh, that felt good.' she stated dumbly in her head. He took the same nipple in his mouth and sucked it, stopping all of Maka's brain functions. He tended to her breasts tenderly and took his time pleasuring the girl beneath him, only stopping when she was a breathless, squirming mess. Asura grinned as he felt Maka give in under his ministrations. He caught his fly with ease.

Asura ran a hand down her side, slipping his hand to the front of her skirt; lifting it out of the way, he began to run his fingers over her womanhood, teasing her through her panties. "Someone sure is worked up. It's so hot here and we've barely gotten started."

"Sh-shut up," Maka whined, everything felt too good, this was not good. Asura chucked and rubbed harder, circling a finger around her clit. Maka shivered and moaned "Ah-... Asura..."

"What do you want Maka?" he laughed, watching her expressions of arousal flash through her features more then once.

"I don't know...ah..."

"Tell me," he whispered hotly into her ear. "I know you know what to say. Say it."

He ground down faster on her clothed heat, feeling the wetness soaking through. He had won, all he needed was consent. Maka's head went blank, but her body knew what to say. Without realizing it, she murmured; "I want you."

Sorry guys! That's all for this time, but i'll definitely be continuing! I was in Cali for a while, so I apologize for the wait! See you soon!


End file.
